minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Endeavour of Ace
' Written By: RedFurnace' This took place on the Beginning of New Years Day. Prologue Once Upon a time, in a very far away Dimension, where skies are lavender like Sky Blue, Clouds are lavender and glacial, Waters are colourless but looks Blue, things are possible and one hero is the monitor there and the relative Dimensions of it, there was a warrior called, RedFurnace, who hired some of his members of his group group, xFurnacex, to be incharge there. That place is the Possible World. But Red went to the Overworld to spend times and do what he wants because he wants a little vacation. Meanwhile, A fifteen year old kid with a Unibrow named Ace Yellow, was with his older sister, Delia Yellow, cleaning out their house with Polly the Possible Creeper. He found a piece of Diamond and ran and placed it in his hidden, minute Beacon and placed it in his Chest under his bed. He then went outside for some tranquiling breeze and spotted someone, but who can be that unacquainted person? Chapter 1 Ace sat on his mahogany chair watching the person riding and attacking a Corrupted Creeper with his Iron Sword. He took out his Binoculars and zoom in to see that person. He was wearing Red Shirt, Blue Pants and have Turquoise Eye Pupils. "Man that person is awesome", he said, "I wish I could of been like him, because one stab in that upgraded Creeper and its Dead". He then took out a Golden Apple and ate. The Corrupted Creeper was in great pain that it jumped and exploded and the person fighting it got blown away and landed on his back infront of Ace. Ace said, "wait, It looks like I know you, you look like the possible Hero from the LOAW stories! Are you the Furnace Guy"? "Yes I am, perhaps, Red Furnace, who are you"? "I'm Ace Yellow, a fifteen year old hunter and adventurer." They shook each others hands and talked about themselves. They both went in Ace's house. "Who are you! Get out or I'll make you get out!!!!!" said Delia. She stroke at Red with her Emerald Sword and tried to slice off his head but actually trimmed him a little. "Hey! What are you doing"?! "Something I do to people I don't know and like"! She didn't gave up until Red took out a Shield and slammed it hard on the Emerald Sword. Cracks and tiny Shards appeared on the Sword and Red put away his Shield then said, "Why are you so mean? The generation is getting worse than worst each and every time". Delia settled down a while and thought about it. Then it stuck in her head making her more furious and slashed Red on the cheeks, leaving three cut marks. "Delly! Settle down! Why are you a shrew?" Ace said to Delia. "How dare you called me a shrew and is on that stranger's side?!" she replied angrily. Red said to her, "Ok Delly, I know you are a bit moody, why"? "I don't trust anyone and also, because of people being a bully to me, even my best friends from college. One day, this weird guy that looks like you with Ruby, glowing eyes and Greyish skin tempted me with bribery to do all my work". Red replied, "Look, I'm sorry for breaking your Emerald Sword, and I agree with you that you shouldn't trust some people, but evil never make things better, that same person is DeR. I fought him once!" Delia then calmed down completely and stop being evil from now on and then from that day. She agreed with him and ask for forgiveness and prayed hard about it. "Man, she's your sister isn't she"? asked Red "Yes, yes she is", said Ace. Then Ace showed Red around the house and gave him a Green Apple to eat. "Man, it's really nice having you as a new friend and also, nice house. I like the hall the most, it's the most beautiful room." Chapter 2 Category:Fanfictions Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics Category:TEOA series